Most present day sewing machines have covers for accessing components located within the bracket arm. These covers are usually held on by screws going through holes in the cover. In addition to these holes being unsightly, a tool is required to remove covers thus fastened, and in using the tool, the finish on the cover around the holes is subject to getting scratched. In an attempt to eliminate these disadvantages, some sewing machines utilize spring clips on the underside of the cover, which are completely hidden from view when the cover is slid laterally into place. A problem, however, exists with this securing means, in that the cover may be inadvertently dislodged in the event that a lateral force is applied thereto.